EarthBound Wiki:Featured articles
This page chronicles the various articles that have been featured, in order of their implication. Flint (March 2009) Flint is a fictional character in the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is the father of Claus and Lucas, two other boys from Tazmily Village. Flint is the lead protagonist of the game's first chapter, after which he appears several times throughout the story as a supporting character. Unlike most lead characters, he actually has speaking roles. He is also the only father of a main protagonist to appear ingame. (more...) Starman Junior (February 2009) Starman Junior is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound. It is the weakest model among the Starman series of extraterrestrial robots. In its first appearence in both Mother and EarthBound, it was a boss character that can easily defeat the player, but some form of protection from the player prevents it from winning. (more...) ''Mother'' (January 2009) Mother is a console role-playing game developed by Ape, Inc. Nintendo Tokyo R&D Products, and Pax Softnica and published by Nintendo for the Famicom video game console on July 27, 1989. It was designed and directed by Shigesato Itoi and produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, with music by Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka. It is the first game in the Mother video game series, and was never released outside of Japan. Mother tells the story of Ninten, a 12-year-old boy who journeys around the world using his psychic powers to collect eight melodies in order to save the planet from an evil race of mind-controlling aliens. (more...) New Year's Eve Bomb (December 2008) The New Year's Eve Bomb is a fictional item in the 2006 video game Mother 3. It is a device that, in battle, reduces all remaining hit points of a single enemy to 1. However the New Year's Eve Bomb can only be used against the King Statue; if used against any other enemy in battle, the bomb will "dud." (more...) Dr. Andonuts (November 2008) Dr. Andonuts is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound and the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is Jeff's father and fellow inventor, who hasn't seen Jeff in 10 years. In Mother 3, he is taken from his time to the future by Pokey Minch, where he is forced to work for Pokey. Therefore, he's the only other person besides Pokey himself to see both Ness and Lucas directly. (more...) Boney (October 2008) Boney is a fictional character in the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is Lucas' pet dog, initially owned by Flint. He originally helps Flint in Chapter 1, but when Lucas grows up he joins the party as a permanent member. Boney can only equip hats and collars, cannot use PSI attacks, and due to having Speed significantly higher than other members of the party, is usually the first to attack in battle. As with the main characters, Boney's name can be chosen by the player before the game begins. (more...) Paula Polestar (September 2008) Paula Polestar is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound. She is the second character to join Ness, and also the only permanent member of his team who is female. She usually uses frying pans as her primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. In the Super Smash Bros. universe, Paula is apparently responsible for teaching Ness most of his PSI abilities prior to his appearances in the games throughout the series. (more...) Pokey Minch (Mid-August 2008) Pokey Minch is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound and the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is a boy from the suburbs of Onett, Ness' portly and obnoxious next-door neighbor, and the older brother of Picky Minch. During the beginning events of EarthBound, Pokey disappears, only to reappear at certain points of both games. (more...) ''The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation'' (May-August 2008) The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation is a patch developed by Unified M3 Translation. It was released on October 17, 2008. It is being translated by Tomato, Jeffman, Chewy, sblur, byuu, Exophase, kevin, harmony7, Doctor Fedora, Klarth, Demi, Gideon Zhi, based on the original design and direction by Shigesato Itoi, with music by Shogo Sakai. It is a patch for the third, and allegedly final game in the Mother video game series, Mother 3. The game tells the story of Lucas, a young boy, and his family who journey the Nowhere Islands to save the islands from an invading army and its leader, introducing new technology and infrastructure to the islands. (more...) ''EarthBound'' EarthBound is a console role-playing game developed by Ape, Inc. and HAL Laboratory, Inc. and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on June 1, 1995. It was designed and directed by Shigesato Itoi, with music by Hiroshi Kanazu, Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka. It is the second game in the Mother video game series. EarthBound tells the story of Ness, a young boy who journeys around the world using his psychic powers to collect eight melodies in order to save the future from an alien of pure evil, intending to sentence all of reality to the horror of eternal darkness. (more...) Category:Site administration